Barney
Barney & Friends Picture This! part 3 (Drewit1!) Barney & Friends Picture This! part 2 (Drewit1!) *Tomie: Yeah white. *Kids: White? *Tomie: Yeah because I can paint on it. *Kids and Barney: Oh (giggling) *Tomie;(giggles and looks over at Barney) What's your favorite color Barney? *Barney: Oh let's see I like red and orange and yellow and green and blue and purple. All kinds of colors! *(Music starts for The Rainbow Song) *Barney (singing) Oh I like red it's the color of an apple Orange it's the color of an orange Yellow it's a lemon and a wonderful sun sun sun Green it's the color of the trees and lots of things that grow And then there's Blue for the sky and Purple that's a color that's fun fun fun. *(Gang continues singing) And when we put those colors side by side now what do you think we've done We made a rainbow and it's a really beautiful one one one. *Kids (singing) Oh I like red *Barney (spoken) It's the color an apple *Kids (singing) Orange *Barney (spoken) It's the color of an orange *Kids (singing) Yellow *Barney (singing) It's a lemon and a wonderful sun sun sun *Kids (singing) Green *Barney (spoken) It's the color of the trees and lots of things that grow *(Kids continues singing) And then there's Blue for the sky and purple that's a color that's fun fun fun. *Barney and Kids: And when we put those colors side by side now what do you think we've done We made a rainbow (pause) We made a rainbow (pause) We made a rainbow and it's a really beautiful one. *(Music ends) *Tosha: Could you draw us one more picture Tomie? *Barney: Oh please? *Tomie: Well okay I'll tell you what I'll draw you three more pictures if you'll sing me one more song. *Barney: Oh okay. *Tomie: Okay and to make it more fun let's see who can finish first! *Julie: But what song should we sing? *Tomie: (touches Julie's ear) Do Your Ears Hang Low? *Kids and Barney: Oh (chattering) *(Music starts for Do Your Ears Hang Low?) *Gang (singing) Do your ears hang low? Do they wobble two and fro? Can you tie em in a knot? Can you tie em in a bow? Can you throw em on your shoulder like a continental soldier? Do your ears hang low? *Barney:(looks at the picture that Tomie's drawing) Okay let's see what he did. Oh! oh! oh! We have to hurry! *(Music goes a little faster) *Gang (singing a little faster) Do your ears hang low? Do they wobble two and fro? Can you tie em in a knot? Can you tie em in a bow? Can you throw em on your shoulder like a continental soldier? Do your ears hang low? *Barney: I don't think he won that time. Oh no! We really have to go fast this time! *(Music speeds up) *Gang (singing really fast) Do your ears hang low? Do they wobble two and fro? Can you tie em in a knot? Can you tie em in a bow? Can you throw em on your shoulder like a continental solidier? Do your ears hang low? *(Music ends) *Kids and Barney: Oh oh my wow! *Barney: Terrific! *Tomie: Well Barney I'm gonna have to leave in a few minutes. *Barney: Oh okay. *Tomie: But before I do there's one more thing I got to do. *Barney: Oh what's that? *Kids: Do tell us. *Tomie: Well (flips a page back) I've gotta put a picture (points to the easel in the picture) on the pad on the easel. *Kids and Barney: Oh okay. *Tomie: Alright now I like to draw animals and I think what I'm gonna do is draw an animal and you try to guess what it is while I'm drawing it. *Kids: Oh okay. *Tomie: Alright? *Barney: Oh goodie! Yeah I get it. Oh boy. *Tomie: (picks up marker) Alright here I go it's gonna have, (starts drawing picture) two pointed ears (draws pointed ears) and two little dots for an eye, a Y for the nose, (draws a Y for a nose) and a curved line for the mouth,and then some whiskers. (draws whiskers) *Kids: Oh now I know. *Tomie: (giggles) And a nice round face, a little squiggle for it's ear and then little feet (draws feet) and a little round body (draws body) and a great big huge (draws tail) furry tail (finishes up drawing) there. *Kids: Oh it's a cat. *Tomie: A cat that's right. *Barney: And he's such a cute little cat. *Tomie: Now one more important thing. You know what artists have to do when they finish pictures? *Barney: Oh boy. *Tomie: They have to sign their name and I always sign my name with a little heart. I'm gonna use the red marker and put a little heart (draws heart) and then I'm gonna write my name. I'm gonna put the T around the heart so it's T (writes Tomie) O M I E Tomie (puts down marker) and there we are! *Kids and Tomie: Oh great. *Barney: Thanks for coming to visit us *Tomie: So listen Barney it was so good to be here with you. *Barney: Oh. *Tomie: Thank you so much (Barney thank you) and (looks at the kids) I hope I see you again okay? *(Kids go over to give Tomie a hug) *Kids: Aw okay. *Tomie: Great alright take care alrighty. *Barney: We really had a fun time. *Michael: Wow that was fun *Tomie: Buh bye Barney. *(Shows Shawn drawing a cat like the one that Tomie drew in the classroom) *Shawn: I wish I could draw pictures for a book like Mr. Depaola does. *Michael: Oh that'll be fun. Hey let's make our own book, we can each make a picture for it. *Barney: That's a good idea Michael *Julie: Do you mean we can do any picture we want? *Shawn: Any way we want? *Michael: Sure. *Tosha: Will that make a book? *Barney: Oh you'll see it will be a super dee duper book! *Kids: Oh Barney. *Barney; Oh boy I can't wait to see your artwork. *(Shows kids making pictures for the book) *Barney: This is fun. *Michael: Is that a rainbow? I drew water. *Tosha: It's a butterfly. *Kids: Oh. *Barney: Let's put it altogether now. *(Shows kids stapling the pages together) *Barney: (giggles) The book is finally ready oh boy. *Shawn: But Barney we all drew pictures of different things. How can we make a story out of that? *Barney; We can if we use our imaginations Shawn. I think our story will be funny and silly. *(Kids and Barney giggle) *Barney: Just listen (clears throat) Our Silly Book with words by Barney and illustrations by Tosha, Julie, Shawn, and Michael. Once upon a time there was an elephant, uh a baby elephant named Andrew. Even though he was a baby Andrew was big and had a very long trunk. Everyday Andrew played with his friend Edward the monkey. Edward loved to eat bananas. *(Michael pretends to peel a banana) *Barney: He would peel them slowly and then gobble em up as quickly as you can say banana! *(Michael pretends to eat a banana fast) *Barney: Sometimes Edward wasn't careful where he threw his banana peels and Andrew would slip on them! One day Andrew came upon some beautiful flowers they were red and blue and yellow and orange and purple lots of pretty colors! Andrew decided to pick the flowers and carry them home to his mother holding them in his trunk. *Tosha: What happened then Barney? *Barney (continues telling the story) On the way home a beautiful butterfly saw the flowers that Andrew was carrying home to his mother. The butterfly wanted to smell the flowers so she landed right on Andrew's trunk but her wings tickled his nose and that made him sneeze. Ah-Ah-Ah! Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends (Drewit1) Part 1 to 3 Category:Barney & Friends Season 1, 2 and 3 for Drewit1! Category:Barney & Friends Drewit1 Credits is Too Short / No Credits